South Bohan
South Bohan is a neighborhood in Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars located in southern Bohan, Liberty City. Description It is bordered to the north by Switch Street (Fortside), to the west and to the south by Humboldt River, and to the east by Attica Avenue (Chase Point). South Bohan is a primarily residential area with industrial pockets scattered throughout. It is home to an ethnically diverse community of African Americans, Puerto Ricans, Dominicans and other Latinos. Part of the western Bohan projects, in which Manny Escuela and Elizabeta Torres resided in, is located on the far west side of neighborhood (the other half is in Fortside), past San Quentin Avenue. East of San Quentin, low-class small apartment buildings are the prime fare in terms of housing. Lining its southern end (along the water's edge) is an industrial yard, with a few of the industrial services featured prominently in neighboring Chase Point creeping past South Bohan's eastern border. The neighborhood is much more developed than Chase Point and Industrial, but still appears severely run down and dilapidated; the area contains many abandoned buildings that have been boarded/bricked up or demolished outright in addition to large housing projects. Because of the poor social and economic climate of the neighborhood, it is a hot spot for crime, gang activity and drug trafficking. South Bohan had a estimated population of 1,180 as of 2008. As referenced on The Beat 102.7 radio station, South Bohan is regarded as the birthplace of Hip-Hop music, like its real life counterpart. Events of GTA IV The neighborhood is prominent during GTA IV's storyline as part of two missions given by Mikhail Faustin: One has the player killing Lenny Petrovic at the Windmill Street station (during "Final Destination"), while the other involves the player destroying a workshop just north of the player's would-be safehouse using a massive truck bomb (during "Rigged to Blow"). All of Manny Escuela and Elizabeta Torres mission's starting points are located in South Bohan. Influence South Bohan is obviously an amalgam of South Bronx, New York City. In particular, South Bohan takes influence from South Bronx neighborhoods such as Morris Heights, Mott Haven and Morrisania. Gang control South Bohan is a Spanish Lords territory, as its gang members are seen walking or standing in groups in South Bohan; their influence in the district is most prevalent with the appearance of customized Cavalcades and Primos in GTA IV and customized Dukes in GTA Chinatown Wars. The Hustlers also operate a drug-trafficking business in the area from a warehouse, though they cannot be seen on the streets outside of missions. Transport The East Borough Bridge connects South Bohan to Charge Island, providing access to Broker and Algonquin via car. As far as subway access goes, while the Liberty City Subway does not have a stop in South Bohan, both of its Bohan stations are within reasonable distance from the neighborhood. Residents in the projects and western South Bohan may choose to travel into Fortside to use the San Quentin Avenue station, while the Windmill Street station is closer for those in the eastern reaches of the neighborhood. Points of interest South Bohan's primary draw is a safehouse used in GTA IV to house Niko Bellic following the destruction of the first safehouse in Hove Beach. A Burger Shot establishment is located in the neighborhood at the intersection of Switch Street and San Quentin Avenue. Stevie's Garage is located close from the subway entrance. It is a side mission where Stevie will send a message to the player telling them what car he requires. Known Residents *Niko Bellic (after Roman's Sorrow) *Roman Bellic (after Roman's Sorrow) *Mallorie Bardas (possibly) *Elizabeta Torres *Manny Escuela (possibly) *Maxwell Caughlin and his ally *Huang Lee (after Raw Deal) *Wade Heston Navigation ru:Южный Бохан fr:South Bohen de:South Bohan es:Bohan Sur it:South Bohan pt:South Bohan fi:South Bohan sv:South Bohan Category:Locations in GTA IV Category:Locations Category:Locations in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Neighborhoods Category:Neighborhoods in GTA IV Category:Neighborhoods in GTA Chinatown Wars